


Sometimes, Things Go Wrong

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, MacGyverism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Improvisation doesn't always work.





	Sometimes, Things Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> Getting caught up now! YAY! :D

"Matty, I need some help over here." 

 

Mac's voice was pained. 

 

"What happened?" Matty asked immediately. 

 

"It didn't work." 

 

Matty was taken aback. This was new. "What?" 

 

"Well, it worked well enough, but the guy was stronger than I thought." 

 

There was a pause. 

 

"He stabbed me." 

 

Matty swore. "Where's Jack?" 

 

"Not here. He's at home, remember? This was supposed to be his day off, and he took it." 

 

"Riley?" 

 

"Same as him. This was supposed to be an easy mission." 

 

"Don't worry, I've got a team coming. Are you able to move?" 

 

Shifting and a cry of pain came through from the other end of the line. "No." 

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Later in the day, Mac was safe and sound in the hospital. 

 

"MATTY! WHERE IS HE?"


End file.
